This invention relates to slant axis rotary mechanisms employed as engines, pumps, compressors, expanders, or the like. More specifically, it relates to apparatus for machining the end walls customarily employed in such mechanisms.
As is well known, in four-cycle slant axis rotary mechanisms, the end walls interconnecting the radially inner and outer spherical walls are extremely difficult to form for a variety of reasons. For one, such walls appear to be conical and, in developed view, have sinusoidal characteristics as well. Secondly, in many prior constructions, the machine marks extend on such walls generally circumferentially which is parallel to the mean direction of seal travel. As a consequence, the maintenance of a good oil film is made difficult resulting in rapid seal wear.